Reid and Driving
by Sammers5
Summary: Why doesn't Reid Drive? He reflects on it


Reid and Driving

Sammers 16-7-10

In the bullpen after a tough case the team started to joke "Reid why don't you drive" JJ asked thoughtfully, "Cause his chicken" Morgan laughed the rest joined in with this "Reid you may be a genius but you're a bit of a wimp sometimes". He never tried to let it get to him, it wasn't their fault he never told them the truth about it but he didn't want them to know. Everyone deserves their secrets, don't they? There discussion made him think of why it was he didn't drive.

A young Reid just got his licence; finally he could do what his peers had been doing for years. Being a child prodigy was hard, especially when everyone else could drive. Often things would be thrown out a car at him as he walked home in high school. The feelings continued when he went to college. Having no licence sometimes made the campus grounds feel like a prison. He knew it wasn't, his mind constantly reminded him of that. Still it was hard been different and today he became one step closer to been just like his peers.

Reid wasn't sure what he wanted to do first. For the occasion his mum had bought him a second hand 1986 Nissan Pulsar NX, he was quite proud of it it was silver with 3 doors. At first he couldn't believe it was his, he walled up and down along the side of the stroking it. What was also really exciting was his mum was having a lucid period and had come to the campus to surprise him with the car. He had tears in his eyes "thank you mum" was all he could manage.

That night He and his mum went out to dinner and Spencer's favorite Italian restaurant, Scarantino's near the campus. Spencer drove both him and his mum there. He had already driven all over the nearby area, very pleased with himself. The restaurants food was lovely as it always is there. That's why its his favorite out of the ten Italian restaurants in the vicinity. He had his favorite the Baked Mostaccioli Sorrento, his mum decided to try the Pasadena special as she was visiting Pasadena.

Spencer couldn't remember a better birthday; in more recent years his mum hadn't been 'well' on his birthdays so they got pretty lonely. He didn't mind being alone though; it was all he knew no one wanted to be the genius' friend when he was younger. Older kids saw him as a Nerd and teachers pet, the ones his age and younger thought he was boring and didn't understand him at all. Yes this was one of the best birthdays ever he thought to himself.

But as if on cue things started going wrong, his mums eyes changed she began to panic. "Spencer where am I, you know I have to go to bed early, tomorrow I am giving a lecture on Sir Thomas Malory at the University of Nevada". Reid felt his heart sink this was all to good to last, there is just no justice in the life of Spencer Reid. He watched his mum get slowly more panicked "ok" he sighed "come on mum lets get you home". She decided to start screaming on the way out which embarrassed Spencer, would he now have to find a new favorite restaurant? No, that's over reacting and over thinking the situation he told himself as he does on many occasions. He quickly paid for the bill and left quietly unlike him mum who decided to go as loudly as possible "Spencer how could you" "you know I am meant to be home" He managed to get her in the passenger seat of his new car, the new car his mum got him, but as he looked over it was like an entirely different person sitting there next to him.

He turned the key in the ignition and sighed again "time for my first ling distance drive" he said out loud more to himself than his mum. His mum was supposed to take the train back to Vegas the next day but it looked like he would have to make the five-hour trip to Vegas himself. He buckled his seat belt and mentally prepared for the journey ahead. It wasn't going as bad as he thought. He had been driving for three and a half hours now; his mum was asleep in the passenger seat and had been for some time now. It was just him and his thoughts, just the way he liked it. The desert was quite a soothing place when he thought about it, endless plains no one would find you, it would be a peaceful life.

Finally he thought to himself as he saw a sign that said 'state boarder 50 miles'. After another half hour of driving he couldn't help but think do they put these signs every five miles to torture people? '30 miles', '25 miles' 'Soon be home' he kept going over in his mind 'soon be home'. "Yes" he said out loud as he crossed the state line "Vegas Baby" he had to smile to himself as his own pun.

Unfortunately he had woken his mum with all the excitement. "Vegas?" She said. Spencer could see what was happening but was powerless to stop it, she tried to open the door and get out thinking she was there, without thinking He leaned over to pull his mum back in the car but in doing so took his hands of the wheel. He immediately realized his mistake but was too late in trying to rectify it. The car went out of control and hit a bump. Reid was petrified with terror; thankfully his mum had shut the door. Next thing he knew all his senses went strange there was a feeling of weightlessness then it all crashed down on him like someone transported him to the moon and back in a matter of a second. He knew that wasn't possible though so what happened he tried to think, then he saw his mum and realized, the realization hit him harder than what he experienced just moments ago. There was blood on his mums' forehead, he became aware of the metallic taste in his own mouth, this is bad he thought, "mum… MUM" he was getting frantic, no reply made it worse. He tried to get out of the car but was unsuccessful, think Spencer think he tried to tell himself, but he couldn't the darkness was encroaching almost calling him, he tried to fight it, but the darkness won.

There was a light he wasn't sure where it was coming from but he could see it. It was getting bigger and brighter. He took the chance and opened his eyes, there were people there, they were saying something but he couldn't make out what. All he could think through the haze was 'mum' he panicked ant dried to get up but was unable to. "woah, calm down" a voice said "Mum" was all he managed to say, "she's fine" the voice told him. He relaxed a little and found the darkness coming again, this time he let it because he knew his mum was ok.

"Reid" Morgan said "Reid come back to us kid, we were only joking with you" Reid was snapped out of recollections and gave a forceful smile, "I know" he said and carried on like everything was normal


End file.
